


The Jig is Up

by ladyreneeboulanger92



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Intrigue, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreneeboulanger92/pseuds/ladyreneeboulanger92
Summary: Sherlock and Molly are having a secret relationship. John becomes suspicious and does some recon but doesn't believe it could be true until he sees the evidence stacking up...After TFP.





	1. First Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> Having some fun writing a little Sherlolly fanfic. Thought it would be fun to explore the awkward hilarity that would ensue if they tried to hide a relationship and John tried to hide that he knew they were hiding it and basically everyone ends up knowing but Sherlock and Molly think they're being super sneaky.

John jogged up the last few steps and paused listening to muffled words before he pushed open the door to 221B and glanced around. The room was empty and the voice sounded like is was coming from Sherlock's room. John moved into the kitchen calling out, "Sherlock!" There was a loud crash and a muffled cry followed by scuffling sounds before Sherlock came tripping out of his room. He kicked a shoe he'd stumbled on back through the door before closing it firmly and tightened his dressing robe around his waist as he approached. 

"Ah! John! Good morning... what are you doing here?" Sherlock asked a bit nervously tugging at the sash of his robe again. John replied, "Are you alright? I heard a crash." "What?" Sherlock said as he shuffled through a stack of cups along the counter searching for a clean one. "There were crashing sounds as I came in." He lifted a cup and examined it wiping the rim with his finger before deeming it suitable and then moved to the stove filling the teapot with water then setting it on the burner." Oh yes, fine. I just... tripped. Tea?" "Ok... um, no thanks. I just had a bit of free time and thought I'd pop by and see if you've got any interesting cases going on?" 

Sherlock moved into the sitting room and combed his fingers through his hair to tame the wild mass of curls while gazing into the mirror over the mantle. Then he spun around his eyes darting about the flat. "Ummm... no, not really. Just the usual stuff... nothing going on here..." "Ok...", John repeated. "Well maybe the blog has something..." John said as he approached the desk reaching for the laptop. Sherlock vaulted over his chair and slammed the laptop closed snatching it up and tucking it under his arm before John could get a look at it. 

"Sherlock, what is your problem?" "Nothing, it's just... I already checked. No interesting cases today." Sherlock smiled unconvincingly. "Alright, something is definitely up! What is it then?" Sherlock backed away slipping the laptop down between the cushions of the chair before sitting. "I have no idea what you're talking about John." "You're being weird... well weirder than usual." John narrowed his eyes. Sherlock shot John a irritated look. "I'm not..." Just then footsteps sounded on the stairs and Sherlock and John looked around as Lestrade entered a bit out of breath. "Got a case for ya." Greg panted. 

"Ah! A case! Let's have it then!" Sherlock exclaimed as he steepled his fingers and rested his chin against them. The teapot began to whistle simultaneously and Sherlock sprang from is his seat. "Hold that thought Greg." he said. He lifted the pot removing it from the stove and poured himself a cup then returned to his seat and took a sip. "Continue." 

Greg began, "Murder, doors and windows all locked. Blunt force to the back of the head but no murder weapon thus far. The victim was a lawyer on a high profile case. Maybe you've read about it in the papers?" Sherlock cut in, "Susan Weathers, disgruntled housewife accused of swindling money from her husbands business into an account in the Cayman Islands. In league with his secretary. They were lovers." 

"Lovers?" asked Lestrade confused. "The secretary? His secretary is a 24 year old woman." "Yes." Sherlock said matter of factly. Lestrade let out a low whistle exchanging a look with John, "Alright then... anyways, the lawyer turned up dead. Housekeeper found the body this morning when she came in at 7:00. Coroner puts time of death between midnight and 2 am. Like I said, house was locked up tight and there's no weapon at the scene. The really weird part is that when we talked to the victim's boss. He said that he cancelled all of his afternoon appointments yesterday and left the office early saying his was going to work from home. Left around 3 and then the night watchman says he came 'round at almost 10 pm and found the victim in his office. Says he rushed out mumbling about how he'd forgotten some papers. I assume you'll want to go to the scene right away and have a look for yourself." 

Sherlock sat motionless staring across the room. "Sherlock?" John asked. He started a bit then rose pulling off his dressing gown and replaced it with his coat. "Absolutely, off we go. Come along John." They descended the stairs one after the other and Sherlock's phone dinged a text alert as he tightened his scarf around his throat and stepped out onto the sidewalk. 'WHERE ARE YOU OFF TO? -MH' He typed a quick reply, 'LESTRADE HAS A CASE. MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME. BE BACK SOON. -SH' and then hurried to join Greg and John as they pulled away. Another ding, 'HURRY BACK. xxx -MH'


	2. Nearly Interrupted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the case is solved and Sherlock returns home. A romantic encounter and now John knows why Sherlock's acting strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just having fun trying a bit of fluffy romantic nonsense.

Molly sat crossed legged in Sherlock's chair finishing a cup of tea when footsteps sounded on the stairs. They paused before the door swung in slowly to reveal Sherlock standing on the landing water dripping off him and pooling on the floor. "Do I want to know?" Molly asked suppressing a grin. "The secretary did it." he answered before moving into the room leaving wet footprints in his wake.

Stifling a laugh Molly rose and followed him into the kitchen where he grabbed a hand towel and attempted to dry his face. "I meant why your dripping wet... I think you'll need a bit larger towel Sher." she chuckled. He gave her a withering look and shook out his curls sending droplets raining down upon her. Molly squealed and snatched the towel from Sherlock trying unsuccessfully to pop him with it. He lunged out and seized her by the wrist pulling her against him.

"Let go Sherlock! Stop it!" she cried. Wriggling free of his hold she dashed away and he took chase. She ran putting the coffee table between them but Sherlock just walked over it and swept her up into an embrace leaving her soaked all down the front. After a fit of laughter and lots of squirming Sherlock went still and gazed down at Molly.

"Don't look at me like that." she scolded. "What dear? Like your the whole world? Like you're more beautiful than all the stars in the sky?" Sherlock purred in a low voice tilting his head so that their lips brushed lightly. He paused there allowing the tension to build for a moment then swiftly brought his arm around behind her knees and swept her up into his arms. A little gasp escaped Molly's lips as her arms went around his neck.

He claimed her mouth with his own and deftly walked toward the bedroom carrying her and avoiding furniture without a glance. He nudged the door open with his elbow and then kicked it closed behind them.

John stood on the lower landing of 221B just out of sight but definitely not out of earshot. He'd paused there as a high feminine squeal erupted from the flat. "Let go Sherlock! Stop it!" Molly cried. John's mouth fell slightly ajar. Was that Molly Hooper giggling like a school girl in Sherlock's flat? No. He must be misreading the situation. Scurrying and quick footsteps sounded. John retreated slightly but the heard Sherlock's lower voice speaking too quietly to be intelligible. 

Another soft cry rang out and then footsteps and a door slamming before it went quiet. He started to turn and descend the stairs but paused again. Of course, they were probably having a laugh at his expense, this was surely a set up to pull his leg.

"Molly..." Sherlock growled. "Oh Sherlock" she returned. John's eyes went wide and he slapped his hands over his ears humming erratically as he dashed down the stairs and out onto the street. Nope, he thought, not a joke. Sherlock Holmes can not fake those noises.


	3. Lab 'Work'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John meets Sherlock at the lab to examine results for the case they're working but arrives a bit sooner than anticipated and interrupts a little lab'work'.

John's phone chimed, 'COME TO THE LAB- SH'. 

The cold floor pressed back as Sherlock's weight pinned Molly there. He nipped gently at her ear and ran a hand over her collarbone caressing the soft skin. She let out a soft groan and reached around clutching fistfuls of his shirt. Pulling him down she kissed him roughly. Their breath mingled as he pulled back a bit and undid one button followed by the next.

The door squeaked slightly and they both froze.

John pushed the lab door open and poked his head in. "Sherlock?" He looked around seeing nothing and turned to leave. "Ah, there it is!" Sherlock called as he popped up from behind the counter and fumbled with a box of glass slides. Ducking back in John saw Molly follow straightening up. "Hello... Molly?," he said, his brow furrowed a bit.

"Oh, um... hello John. How are you? How's Rosie?" Molly said quickly moving around to where Sherlock now sat peering down at the microscope. She picked up the lab results and pretended to read them intently. "Good and Rosie's well," he answered. "What are you two up to?" he said suppressing a grin as he approached. Were they at it again???

"Up to? Nothing." Molly laughed nervously thrusting the papers back onto the counter and knocking a beaker with her elbow. A gasp escaped her lips as Sherlock's hand shot out and caught it before it shattered. He replaced it and began, "These samples suggest the victim was killed at one location, dumped at another and then moved again." "What?" Molly asked. 

John leaned around Molly and picked up the papers studying them. "Three locations?" he asked sneaking a peak over the pages.

Sherlock quickly glanced at Molly his eyes flitting to her blouse where the top buttons were undone. He shifted blocking John's line of sight and cleared his throat looking pointedly again to her chest. She looked down her eyes widening and fumbled to clasp them back. 

He moved back adjusting the slide he was examining and then continued, "Three soil samples, from three separate locations. The first from the scene of the murder, the second where they dumped the body near the Thames and then the third from a warehouse district miles away."

"Alright then. Visit the crime scene?" John asked grabbing Sherlock's blazer from the chair and tossing it to him. He caught it and swept it around and on. As John reached for the door Sherlock called back, "Coming Molly?" "Huh?" she asked. "Are you coming? We may need your expertise." Molly blushed a bit and then answered, "Yeah, ok." 

He held her coat out as she slipped her arms in and they turned following John who now had a ridiculous smile on his face. "What's that look on your face?" Sherlock asked his brow furrowing in confusion. John coughed, "Nothing... nothing." as he exited.

They fell back a bit and Molly whispered nervously, "He knows!" "What?" Sherlock cast a glance at the back of John's head. "That look... he knows about us. He's figured it out." He looked a bit panicked but then they caught up to John as he hailed a cab. John held the door open, "Ladies first." He smiled and gestured for Molly to get in. 

As the door closed and the cab pulled away he pulled a napkin from his coat pocket and handed it to Sherlock. "What's this?" Sherlock asked. Lifting his hand to his lips he smirked, "That shade is lovely on Molly but it washes you out a bit." Molly's mouth fell slightly a ajar as Sherlock swiped quickly at his mouth where a bit of lipstick was smeared.

"I..." Sherlock started. John cut him off looking out the window, "Lovely day isn't it?" After a charged silence Molly and Sherlock shared a look and then he replied, "Yes..."


	4. How It Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back to how this thing started. After Sherrinford when Sherlock goes to see Molly and explain about those three words...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smut* Be warned, I've never written anything like this before but this feels like the right place in the story to put it. It will be followed up in chp. 5 with what happens immediately after.

The words echoed in Sherlock's head as he stood staring at the door, hands thrust into his pockets, fidgeting nervously and took a deep breath. He reached out and rapped lightly on the door twice then combed his fingers through his hair. After a long moment he lifted his hand to knock once more but let out an exasperated huff and dropped it to his side turning abruptly to leave.

Just then the door swung in to reveal a breathless Molly Hooper in a dressing gown, damp hair dripping water onto her shoulders. "Sorry I was in the.... " her words trailed off her expression hardening as she met his stare. Practically glaring she moved to close the door but Sherlock's hand shot out to stop it. Letting out a little yelp she flinched and took a step back bumping into a coat rack that stood in the entryway.

Simultaneously Sherlock took one long stride forward pushing the door closed behind him and grabbing the wobbling rack to steady it. He now stood over her looking down into her shocked face. His breath was warm and sweet and her thoughts all jumbled together.

"Sh...Sherlock. What are you doing?" Molly stammered attempting to dodge around him and escape down the hall. He released the rack sending it wobbling again and caught her wrist gently. His thumb pressed against her pulse feeling it pick up as she froze slowly turning back to face him. His expression was so vulnerable that all the words caught in her throat. 

"I meant those words." Sherlock whispered softly. "What?" Molly breathed.

"I can't even begin to explain all that's happened. I promise to try, but for right now all I need you to know is this..." he paused tilting his head in a way that made the plains of his face soften and his eyes smolder. "Molly Hooper, I love you."

Molly's heart hitched violently in her chest as if in protest of the cage it occupied. He drew her closer placing a hand at her waist the other snaking up her arm and settling against her face. His thumb traced her lips lightly his eyes following the line he traced. Taking her face in his hands, he tilted her head up devouring her with his gaze.

"I love you too... always Sherlock, always," the words slipped from her lips effortlessly. The breath escaping with them and leaving her dizzy.

Sherlock's eyes were sparks in the darkness as he took a ragged breath and said, "Love is dangerous Molly, it puts you in danger, it's puts my heart in danger. I can only try to protect you."

Molly moved placing her palms open against his chest. They were only inches apart now. "I will accept the risks Sherlock and as for your heart, I will accept that too and I will take the responsibility... the privilege of protecting it." A soft smile graced her lips.

He smiled back and dipped his head their lips brushing softly. What he'd intended to be a sweet slow kiss quickly escalated as wildfire broke loose between them. Their skin burned wherever it touched. Molly's hands fisted in his shirt and he twisted pushing her against the wall. Their lips moved together deftly. Sherlock drew back breathing heavily and his blue eyes were flames. A flush graced his sharp cheeks.

Molly tightened her grip on his shirtfront and yanked hard. Buttons scattered around them and Sherlock groaned, "God Molly..." She slipped the remnants of his shirt off his shoulders. Her eyes raked over him taking in the pull of muscle under skin as he moved. Her hands followed, tracing the curve of his chest down his stomach and settling on either hip.

His fingers trembled as he lifted them and slowly undid the sash of her gown. As it fell open a soft growl escaped him. His voice was heady and deep when he spoke, "You are so beautiful Molly." In a flash she undid his trousers and slipped them down over his hips. He stepped out of them and moved sliding his arms around her under the open robe. 

When their skin met, soft and hot, Molly let out a gasp her head dropping back to bare her throat. Sherlock dropped his mouth to it hungrily and then suddenly hefted her up her legs going around his waist. Using the wall for leverage they moved together in a quick steady rhythm. The skin of his back puckered and stung as her nails dug in and she cried out. He went ridged with her clutched to him. 

"M... Molly... I..." he tried to catch his breath. They were both panting. Molly swallowed dryly and licked her lips before she spoke soothingly, "Shhh... it's alright Sher." She brushed sweat slicked curls back from his forehead and kissed him softly, their chests still heaving together.

"Again... please", Sherlock finally got out his expression desperate with longing. Molly chuckled softly and replied, "Let me this time." He gently sat her back on her feet. She wobbled slightly but he caught her arm steadying her. Taking his hand she led him through her flat into the bedroom and over to the bed. 

He sat back against the headboard and Molly moved onto his lap a knee on either side of his hips. Their lips moved together slowly this time and she reached up twisting a hand in his curls and grabbed his chin with the other turning his head to the side trailing kisses down his neck and over his chest. 

Again he groaned the sound rumbling through him. Then she moved carefully on him savoring each touch, each feeling.

He held her waist kneading the tender flesh there as she rose and fell. When they were both on the edge again she ripped her lips from his and sank her teeth into his neck hard. He growled deep and primal as their bodies spasmed together with pleasure.

They fell into the sheets panting their skins slick with sweat. Sherlock rolled onto his side and stared at her his eyes still hungry and hot. He brushed a kiss over her bare shoulder and his fingers ghosted down the arch of her back.

Molly turned to face him and froze at the look on his face. "Still not had enough?" she asked a look of mock surprise on her face. He slipped a hand under her hip rolling her into him and teased her with little feather light kisses. His voice low and rough he said, "I will never get enough of you..."

They made love two more times before they fell asleep still tangled up. The next morning Sherlock woke to find Molly fast asleep her head on his shoulder hair spilling over her pillow. He smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She stirred at the touch her eyes fluttering open.

Molly found herself curled into Sherlock's side her cheek against his shoulder. She tilted her head and saw him watching her. "Good morning." she smiled and brushed her fingers over his heart making lazy circles. "Yes it is." he replied returning her smile. She laughed a high tinkling laugh that sent warmth through his body and he determined quickly to hear more of it.

Sherlock quickly rolled Molly onto her back and tickled her until she was gasping, "Stop... stop it... Sherlock please..." "I like the sound of this begging." he said a mischievous grin on his face. 

She raised an eyebrow questioningly, "William Sherlock Scott Holmes, you have it all wrong." The sound of his name rolling off her lips sent him into a frenzy and he kissed her hard pinning her to the bed. When they came up for air he asked slyly, "What was that about being wrong dear?"

Molly hooked a leg behind his knee and flipped him flat on his back before he could react. She took his wrists and lifted his hands above his head pressing them into the pillows, "You're the one's whose going to be begging."


	5. Brunch Bunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediately after their first night together and we see that Lestrade is actually the first to figure it out. He keeps the secret though for now. This chapter is just a feel good scene where the whole gang gets together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to keep seeing kudos and comments. Enjoying the encouragement. Thanks to everyone who's reading.

After a steamy shower that had nothing to do with water temperature they both dressed and headed to 221B where they were supposed to have brunch with everyone. Mrs. Hudson insisted on having brunch with the whole gang on Sunday mornings. 

When they arrived Sherlock slipped soundlessly upstairs after thoroughly snogging Molly in the entryway for a good ten minutes. Molly waited for him to reached the flat and then opened and closed the front door and walked over to knock on 221A. Mrs. Hudson answered almost immediately, "Hello Molly! Come in, come in." She ushered Molly into the kitchen where the smells of food overwhelmed her and sent her stomach growling.

"Uhmm... it smells wonderful in here! Sorry I'm running a bit behind. Slept right through my alarm." Molly explained keeping her expression neutral. With a chuckle Mrs. Hudson settled a teapot on a tray and handed it to Molly. "It's alright dear. Go up and make sure Sherlock's up will you? Everyone will start arriving soon, can't have him still in his pajamas." She winked shooing Molly along.

Ascending the stairs to 221B Molly called out playfully, "Sher! I've brought up tea. Mrs. Hudson says you'd better not still be in your pajamas!" One step into the room and Sherlock popped out from behind the door startling her. The tray swayed and threatened to tip but he caught it and righted it before it could.

"Sherlock! For goodness sakes, don't scare someone when they've got their hands full!" she batted at his hands moving around him to set it on the table. As she bent he let out an appreciative grunt that made her look back over her shoulder with a disapproving glare.

"Lovely view I've got myself this morning," he drawled taking slow deliberate steps towards her. "Sherlock Holmes you stay right where you are. Everyone will be here soon and I will not be caught in my knickers." Molly scolded half-heartedly with a chuckle as she straightened up and backed away.

Sherlock stopped, putting on a pout, "But Molllll...yyyy, your knickers are lovely." She rolled her eyes planting a hand on her hip and wagging a finger at him. "Listen up now, there will be no fraternizing while there's company over." 

He affected the same tone, all business, "Yes ma'am, right on ya. I'll be on my best behavior, promise." He winked wickedly. "No you won't but thanks for the effort." Molly laughed and sauntered over placing a quick peck on his lips. He seized her around the waist drawing it out until their cheeks were flushed with warmth.

"For now let's keep it to ourselves." Molly said, "I think we need to talk over a few things first." Sherlock's expression grew more serious his brow scrunching up, "Agreed. Besides, it's safer if no one knows my weakness." Molly smiled a bit overwhelmed at the accusation.

Footsteps sounded on the stairs and Rosie's laughter rang out. They sprang apart, Sherlock moving over and dropping into his chair. Molly smirked a bit as he lifted the paper holding it over his lap and took a deep steadying breath. Molly headed for the door and watched as John made it to the landing Rosie in his arms squirming and laughing as he tickled her.

"Eeeeee!!!" she squealed in delight as she caught sight of Molly. "There's my Rosie!" Molly exclaimed stealing her away from John's arms as he entered. "Sherlock! What are you up to?" John asked a broad smile on his face.

Sherlock, eyes still on his paper, waved in about and replied, "Just catching up on the news." 

John circled to look over his shoulder at the pages, "Anything interesting?" "Not a bit." Sherlock said flopping it down and popping up to go over and see Rosie now that Aunt Molly had said her hellos. "My turn." he beamed holding out his hands wide. "Rosie! Come to Uncle Sherlock. Don't give Aunt Molly all the hugs." 

He scooped her up giving Molly a look of mock contempt and hugged Rosie tight before tossing her up and catching her which elicited a squeal of joy.

"Careful Sherlock. You'll make her sick bouncing her around like that." John warned. Sherlock whispered to Rosie conspiratorially, "Daddy never let's us have any fun." John rolled his eyes.

Mrs. Hudson entered then with Greg Lestrade close on her heels carrying a second tray of food. She chirped happily, "Look who I found just in time to help me bring everything up." "Hey!" he exclaimed patting John on the back as he passed following Mrs. Hudson to where she directed him to set the tray down. "Molly, Sherlock, morning." he greeted. 

They answered in unison, "Morning," then looked at each other a blush creeping up Molly's neck. After an awkward pause Greg laughed and then launched into a conversation with John. The aroma spread quickly through the flat and had everyone gathering around the table.

Mycroft entered umbrella in hand and deposited it beneath the coat rack as everyone began passing around plates. "Mycroft, come on then, get a plate. We've just started." Mrs. Hudson waved him over shoving a plate into his hands and heaping food onto it." "That's quiet enough, thank you," he said holding a hand up to stop her before the plate overflowed.

Everyone filled their plates and settled on various surfaces to eat while they chatted. Laughter and the sounds of silverware tinkling echoed through the flat making it feel warm and alive. Sherlock leaned in dropping his voice so only Molly could hear, "I could get used to this I suppose." She raised her eyebrows and replied incredulously, "Sherlock Holmes enjoying a social gathering?" 

He gave her a withering look and she beamed before turning back to listen to a story Mrs. Hudson was telling that had John rolling with laughter.

Greg roamed over stopping next to Sherlock and pitched his voice low. "Sherlock can I ask you a serious question?" Lestrade inquired. "Uh huh." Sherlock mumbled his eyes still on Molly. "Go ahead."

"Were you attacked by a wild animal last night?" his tone grew teasing. "What? No..." Sherlock turned to look at him now, his expression was one of barely suppressed laughter. Sherlock's brow furrowed in confusion. "So that's a love bite on your neck then?" Greg delivered his punchline. Sherlock flushed crimson and stuttered, "Wh... what? No. I... I just..." 

Greg cut him off glancing over to where Molly bounced Rosie on her knee laughing, "Bout time if you ask me." He pivoted on his heal and walked away leaving Sherlock with his mouth ajar.

Sherlock closed his mouth and sighed shaking his head. At least Lestrade was capable of keeping a secret. Rosie let out a happy squeal and the room erupted in laughter. Yes, he could definitely get used to this.


	6. Domestic Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happens after John loans Sherlock a napkin for the lipstick. We find out that even Ms. Hudson knows and Sherlock has a question for Molly, if he can figure out how to ask...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was alot of fun to write. I love the feel of simple domestic scenes.

The sun slanted through the windows of 221B Baker Street as it rose warm and golden. The flat had a particular feel these days that Sherlock couldn't put his finger on but knew it had something to do with the beautiful woman currently still asleep in his bed, their bed... if she agreed to move in. That is if he ever got up the nerve to ask.

Soft footsteps and the tinkling of china sounded on the stairs. Sherlock moved quickly back to the bedroom easing the door closed and waited.

\----

The tray Ms. Hudson carried swayed slightly as she shifted it to one hand and pushed open the door to Sherlock's flat. She tiptoed in glancing around surreptitiously and placed the tea next to Sherlock's chair. Adjusting the lid on the teapot she smiled pleased with herself and slipped back out.

\----

Sherlock watched Molly sleeping peacefully her face tilted up, her hair falling over the pillows. His chest tightened in a way he was becoming familiar with lately. He knew it was a nervous system response to the chemicals set off by sentiment but he still couldn't deny that she looked radiant lying there in one of his t-shirts with wild hair, breathing softly.

Just then her eyes fluttered open and she lifted her hands, her back arching, stretching like a cat. "Uhhgggg..." Molly groaned. "Good morning dear." Sherlock said as he moved over to the bed and bent to kiss her. 

Molly yanked the sheet up over her mouth suddenly blocking him. She mumbled through the sheet, "Morning breath." Sherlock chuckled , the sound vibrating through her. He moved closer and pressed his lips to hers through the fabric gently snaking his hands up her sides. Then he started tickling her and the room filled with warm laughter.

\----

Ms. Hudson paused at the bottom of the stairs as light laughter drifted down from 221B. She smiled thinking the sound was definitely brightening up the place then continued on down to her flat.

\----

Molly struggled to free herself from his grasp as she gasped out, "St...stop! Sherlock stop! I c...can't breath... stop tickling me!" There was a muffled thump as she rolled away and tumbled onto the floor. Pushing up she made a break for the door and was halfway to the sitting room before Sherlock got an arm around her waist and lifted her off her feet.

She squealed and began a fresh round of laughter. Sherlock nuzzled her ear nipping at it. "Tea dear?" he asked as he finally put her down and planted a kiss atop her head.

"Mmhmm.." she nodded and tugged on a dressing gown. Sherlock turned to pour the tea and froze his expression turning thoughtful. Seeing his face Molly placed a hand gently on his arm and asked, "What is it Sherlock?"

"Two." Sherlock said his eyebrows rising in surprise before he let out a soft huff and smiled. 

"What?" Molly was confused not following his deduction. "Two what Sherlock?"

He turned to her and wrapped an arm around her pulling her close. "It seems Ms. Hudson is on to our secret." Molly's eyebrows shot up, "What?!" He gestured to tray of tea, "Two teacups Molly." 

Her face softened, her mouth forming a little ohhh, she smiled broadly, "It seems she approves." She plucked up one of the biscuits from the saucer and popped in into her mouth, "Mmmm, my favorite."

Sherlock squeezed her closer and this time placed a heavy kiss on her lips. Molly sighed and repeated, "Mmmm, my favorite." The kiss deepened and Molly reached up twisting her fingers in his dark curls. She gave a soft tug and he growled against her lips then hefted her up her legs going around his waist.

Sherlock walked them over to the kitchen and deposited Molly on the edge of the table. Their lips moved together until they heard footsteps again but before Molly could hop down from the table Ms. Hudson gave a soft knock as she pushed the door open and entered. 

\----

Ms. Hudson released the tray with one hand using it to shield her eyes, "I'm not looking. Get yourselves decent then. I've brought up breakfast." Sherlock helped Molly down and redid the buttons on his shirt as she tided the sash around her waist. "Ms. Hudson I believe we're going to need a rule about knocking now." he said as she peaked around her fingers and then lowered then.

Molly's cheeks were still flushed and she stumbled slightly as she came over to take the tray for Ms. Hudson. "Thank you. You didn't have to cook." Molly got a good whiff of the food and smiled letting out a "Mmmm, on second thought, I'm starving."

With a soft chuckle Ms. Hudson replied with a conspiratorial wink, "You're welcome dear. I don't mind a bit since having another woman around might help me convince Sherlock that cleaning is a good thing." He gave her an exasperated look as if to say 'stop ganging up on me' before he seized a piece of toast and started slathering it with butter and jam.

"I'll get right on that." Molly joked smiling and giving a little wink in return. She nibbled at her own toast and asked, "How long have you known about..." she gestured between Sherlock and herself. "Oh honey," Ms. Hudson fussed, "I've know for weeks. You too aren't as quiet as you think. Besides I found a pair of your knickers in Sherlock's laundry." 

Sherlock choked on his tea coughing to clear his throat and Ms. Hudson laughed. "Don't be embarrassed dear. We're all adults here." Then she sat down on the sofa and beckoned Molly over patting the seat beside her before she started with a barrage of questions about how they'd finally gotten together and if he'd taken her out on a proper date yet.

"Molly, that reminds me that I've been meaning to ask you something." Sherlock interrupted as Ms. Hudson stage whispered in an attempt to goad Molly into giving up the 'juicy details'. Molly who'd turned bright pink welcomed the interruption, "Yes Sherlock?" 

She took a sip of tea as he said, "Molly would you move in with me? Here at Baker Street." Now it was her turn to choke and cough. Settling the tea clumsily on the coffee table she raised a hand to cover her mouth and spat out, "What!?!?"

Ms. Hudson let out a delighted squeak. "Sherlock, you want me to move in? Like as in live here? With you? Permanently?" Molly raced through the words, some of them jumbled. "Yes." he said grabbing the violin bow and fiddling with it.

Molly rose and came to stand beside him placing a hand on his arm. He looked up almost bashfully. Pushing up onto her tiptoes Molly planted a kiss on his cheek and said, "Of course. I'd love too." 

In excitement he threw his arms around her and swung her up off her feet and around before setting her back down and kissing her quickly. Ms. Hudson clapped and cheered breaking their little reverie and sending Molly into another fit of giggling.

\----

Just then John came bounding up the stairs with Rosie in his arms. "What did I miss?" he smiled and looked between Ms. Hudson and where Sherlock stood with his arms still around Molly.

Molly smiled warmly and started, "Well... Sherlock's just asked me..." Ms. Hudson cut in eagerly, "To move in! Sorry dear, I got a bit excited." John's smile widened and he came over clapping Sherlock on the shoulder, "Good job mate." Rosie stretched her arms out for Molly and whined clasping and unclasping her hands. 

Molly took her and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Hello there Rosie love!" Molly exclaimed. "Looks like Aunt Molly and Uncle Sherlock will get to babysit together now." Rosie let out a happy squeal and everyone laughed.

John leaned in towards Sherlock as the girls all crowded into the kitchen, "Domestic bliss suits you." Sherlock just smiled and watched as the girls that he loved laughed together Rosie playing with the Ms. Hudson.

He replied, "I suppose it does have it's merits."


	7. Snatch and Grab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story picks up with Molly now moved into 221B Baker Street and adjusting to her role as William Sherlock Scott Holmes girlfriend. A normal morning takes a turn before she can leave for work. There are hazards when you live with a consulting detective...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo this story is taking a bit of a turn. The plot is thickening and we're going to see a little more drama as opposed to just fluff stuff. 
> 
> P.S. This cliffhanger will having you wanting more.

Molly had been living at 221B Baker Street for months now but she still couldn't get used to waking up in 'their' flat. William Sherlock Scott Holmes was her 'boyfriend'. Who'd have ever believed it? 

Not that Molly was the type the think she didn't deserve him or anything like that, she just figured he'd be too stubborn to admit his feelings before he was pushing up daisies. She kicked her feet out of bed and stretched lazily calling out, "Sher?" There was no answer. Sighing she rose and pulled on one of Sherlock's dressing gowns before she padded down the hall.

Sure he kept odd hours when on a case and when she'd first moved in the cabinets were practically bare where food was concerned but she'd rectified that pretty quickly and the hours didn't bother her so much since she sometimes got called in to the morgue in the middle of the night. She didn't even mind the scientific experiments in the kitchen as long as all food surfaces were properly cleansed and sanitized.

John had even commented a few days ago saying, "I suppose the place just needed a woman's touch. It feels downright homey now." He enjoyed teasing Sherlock. Actually they were all a bit surprised how calm Sherlock was about her doing a bit of decorating. She'd brought in a few photos and hung them on the walls first. After he noticed them and didn't object, Molly slowly integrated some of her own furniture and a few new items.

Ms. Hudson kept raving on and on whenever she popped in. With a wink she whispered to Molly conspiratorially, "It's so lovely! Just charming Molly. He never would let me clean."

This morning was one of the times where Molly entered the kitchen and found a note on the fridge saying that Lestrade had called with a case. Molly smiled at the little square of paper with Sherlock's messy scrawl on it before opening the door and getting out milk for her tea. 

After scanning the paper and sipping her tea slowly she placed the cup in the sink and went to dress. Molly took a last glance in the mirror smoothing back her hair and swiping on a bit of lipstick. Pulling on one of her favorite jumpers she headed for the door. 

As Molly turned back to close the door she was startled by a figure lunging towards her. She cried out before something hit her and sent her tumbling to the floor. Darkness crept at the corners of her vision. Two dark boots stepped up in front of her and she tried to lift her head. "Well aren't you a pretty little thing," a deep raspy voice crooned. Molly didn't get a chance to reply before she blacked out.


	8. On Board

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly wakes to find herself captured but has no clue by who or why. This is going to be a tricky one but Molly Hooper is by no means helpless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry it's taken me so long to get the next chapter up. It's been a long few months but.... I am working on this story again and hope to get up a few chapters throughout the next week. As always feedback is much appreciated.

As Molly came to, she squinted at the overhead light that was little more than a bulb on a wire. She turned her head wincing and reached up to probe the tender spot on her scalp. No blood but it throbbed relentlessly as she sat up and threw her legs over the side of the cot she'd been passed out on. 

The room was small with two doors on adjacent walls. Molly stood lurching for the nearest door and stumbled as the room spun beneath her. She fetched up against the wall and clawed at the handle which proved to be locked. Suppressing panic, she moved to the other and tried it's handle more hesitantly. This one gave and swung in creaking to reveal a small washroom with just a toilet and sink.

She caught the sinks edge and twisted the faucet on. It groaned but produced a clear stream that she splashed over her face and neck then cupped her hands and brought them to her mouth gulping the water down. As she straightened up her head seemed a bit clearer so Molly explored the small room.

It was barely wide enough for the cot that had been shoved against the back wall and boxes were stacked all around as if it were being used for storage before they'd put her in here. The question was, who is they? This most likely had something to do with a case Sherlock was working or someone he'd managed to irritate in the past.

"Focus Hooper!" Molly muttered to herself. There was a loud screech and the other door was hefted open and a figure clad in black with a mask over his face held a gun pointing it at her. She raised her hands submissively and took a step back. Thankfully her voice was even as she asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The man didn't respond. He just stooped keeping the gun trained on her and deposited a takeout tray full of chips on the floor then backed out and latched the door back with another screeching of metal. Molly waited listening as faint footsteps receded and then retrieved the tray sniffing at it before taking a bite. It seemed ok but she sat it aside waiting so see if it would have any ill effects.

In the meantime she started going through the boxes stacked around the room. Most had tools and machine parts. There were old greasy towels and even a few books shoved in the bottom of one box. Suddenly something clicked and Molly rose looking around at the walls and floor, all metal, she was on a boat. 

That explained the steadily swaying light but as far as she could tell they were moored. The rocking was too subtle for the open sea and she didn't think you could get takeout from an island. Whatever the case, she needed to find a way out. It'd been at least a half hour and she felt fine so Molly seized the chips and sat on the cot scarfing them down. She talked quietly to herself, "Ok Molly, you need to make a plan. You are going to get out of here."

When they came back she'd be ready and find a way out. The books provided her with weapons should she need to fight and if they were in fact close to land she could get off the boat and try to run. Surely Sherlock and John were looking for her as well but she wasn't going to wait around for a rescue. Molly took a steadying breath, "Time to save yourself..."


	9. Deductions and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John return to the flat to find Molly missing... Will Sherlock's fear get in the way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally seeing what happened as Sherlock realizes someone's taken Molly. Feedback is welcome!

John trailed Sherlock up the steps after watching him pull off his coat and scarf and hang them up. He took them two at a time to keep up with Sherlock's stride. The door opened again and Ms. Hudson entered as they hit the first landing calling up to them, "Morning boys!" He replied leaning around the banister to look down to where she stood, "Morning Ms. Hudson." "I'll bring up some tea and biscuits?" she asked smiling up at him with a pause as she waited for a response.

John opened his mouth to tell her that tea would be nice but was stopped short. He hadn't been listening as Sherlock droned on relaying the details of a case he'd started with Lestrade that morning, something about a fish market and a man who'd smelt awful. His attention however was drawn back when Sherlock suddenly went silent midsentence and halted with a foot in midair above the top step. "What?" he asked coming up to look around him at the landing and the open door to the flat.

Sherlock froze as his conscious mind took a moment to catch up with the information being processed. A creeping sensation of dread crawled up his spine. His eyes roamed over the scene taking in every little detail as John peeked around his shoulder and questioned again, "Sherlock what is it?" His heart was beating wildly and a knot formed in his throat before he could swallow it down, "Molly."

Immediately he stormed into the flat and knocked over the coat rack in his haste to look for her but she wasn't there. John knew something was wrong but hadn't put together the pieces of evidence yet as he stood brow furrowed in the doorway watching Sherlock intently. "Explain Sherlock." John commanded as he reemerged from the bedroom, "I'm not following." John watched as Sherlock's eyes darted about the room and followed him back out onto the landing where he stooped and brushed his fingers over a small scuff along the baseboard. 

Ms. Hudson came up the stairs balancing a tray just as he plucked something out of the carpet and held it up, "Someone's taken Molly." She started at the words and stumbled sending the tray and it's contents crashing on the steps. There in Sherlock's grasp was a small earring twinkling in the light. They all stared at it for a moment and John hurried to steady Ms. Hudson as her hand fluttered to her chest crooning, "Oh dear... Sherlock?"


	10. The Game is... On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Sherlock find Molly before he loses her forever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, love feedback guys!!! Thanks for reading!

*BAKER STREET, NOW- SH*

Greg bounded up the steps and into the sitting room. A bit out of breath, he huffed, "I got your message, what's the emergency? Break in the case?" There was a long pause where no one answered and he straightened up taking in the room. A sense of tension laced the air. Sherlock was seated in the middle of the floor with his fingers steepled beneath his chin staring at nothing, no doubt in his mind palace. 

John was intently staring at the screen of his laptop reading and hitting the keys furiously while muttering to himself and honestly looed a bit disheveled. Ms. Hudson was on the sofa sipping a cup of tea. Her demeanor was the most fragile in appearance. Greg noticed the slight tremor of her hand as she settled the cup back on it's saucer and drew in a deep breath to answer him. With a shaky voice she softly intoned, "Dear, Molly has been kidnapped." 

Lestrade, the inspector, stood there running the information through his mind and assessing the situation, but Greg, the friend, went a bit pale at the words and turned back to where Sherlock was seated. Watching him think, he gently asked, "What do we do?"

It was John who answered, looking up from the screen finally, "I'm going through recent cases to try and figure out whose done this." He rose snatching up a stack of papers from the printer and squatted to spread them on the floor before Sherlock whose eyes darted over the papers without him so much as tilting his head. Greg knew Sherlock's calm exterior was his way of focusing on the task so he didn't have to think about what he must be feeling.

"Give me the facts." Lestrade was all business now, scooping up an evidence bag from the desk, which he held up to examine. The small earring inside was just the type of thing Molly would wear. 

Sherlock suddenly unfolded from where he sat and rose pacing as he spoke, "She was leaving the flat, for work. When she stepped out onto the landing, she turned back to latch the door and they grabbed her. Judging by the lack of evidence suggesting much of a struggle and no scent of chloroform, I'd say they knocked her out with a blow to the head. That's how she lost her earring."

Then he was in motion, Sherlock strode to the door pulling it open and turned in a circle before continuing, "They carried her down the stairs." He took them to at a time and the boys followed quickly. Coming to a halt, Sherlock swiveled and went to Ms. Hudson's door, bending to look at the lock. There were tiny scratches where they picked it.

A twist of the knob and he was moving again, through to the back door which he pushed open and stepped through looking back and forth, up and down. Greg and John filed out, in tow. They all stared at the tire marks on the asphalt and Greg spoke, "They pulled into the alley so no one would call the police when they carried her out."

Sherlock's shoulders slumped and he dragged a hand down his face, "Please tell me that we're going to find her." His voice dropped a bit lower, "Please help me get her back."


	11. Escape Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly isn't sitting around waiting to be rescued like a damsel in distress. Hopefully her plan goes off without a hitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot of fun to write. I knew Molly wouldn't just sit around feeling sorry for herself and it was fun to write her getting down to business. Feedback is appreciated!

Molly dozed a bit off and on hoping to stave off exhaustion and ate whenever food was offered, she knew that she was going to need her strength when the time came to escape. The same man left food each time, quickly and always with a mask over his face. Molly's professional skills however revealed his approximate height, weight and age with just those quick glimpses. 

Little did he know, she was studying and planning as she waited. The boxes scattered around the room provided her with everything she needed to get out of here. As his footsteps receded, Molly set to work putting her escape plan into action.

When he returned the this time Molly spoke up, "Why am I here?" Her captor paused lifting his head revealing dark, hard eyes but didn't speak. Molly leveling a defiant look in his direction now that she had his attention, continued, "Are you in charge or are you just the babysitter?" He scoffed shaking his head and backed out latching the door again.

A little smile crept over Molly's lips, this was going to be easy. Her small size often lulled people into thinking she wasn't dangerous and this was no exception. Clearly he didn't find her threatening since he'd left the gun tucked into his waistband this time. Now she just had to wait and make her move.

When the door groaned once again and swung open, Molly was waiting, earlier she moved a few of the boxes around to give herself some cover and as predicted, the man panicked when he stepped into the room and she wasn't in plain site like he'd expected. He spun around but not quickly enough.

Using a maneuver that John taught her once when she'd been keeping Rosie overnight for the first time, Molly struck out. The guy grunted and cursed, "Bloody hell!" as he went down face first and then rolled trying to get back to his feet, but froze at the sound of Molly clicking back the hammer on his own gun.

Keeping it trained on him, Molly edged closer to the door and stepped out one foot after the other before bolting it tight. Now she knew she needed to move fast, no doubt someone would notice he was missing and come looking.

Staying on her toes, she hurried down the corridor and tried to orient herself without windows to peek out of. It was to risky to go opening the creaky doors and there was nowhere to hide in the narrow halls if she encountered anyone. It took everything she had to keep her breathing even despite the panic that fought to rise to the surface.

Twice she thought she heard voices and froze raising the gun, ready to fight her way out if she had too. Molly glanced around quickly taking a deep breath and doubled her pace. The boat proved to actually be a small shipping vessel as she made her way up several flights of stairs and the air smelled more and more of salt then an open door revealed the deck. Making her way out, Molly dodged amongst crates and boxes keeping out of site as men loaded more onto the ship.

Her escape route to the docks was going to be tricky. Molly cursed under her breath, "Damn it!" In order to get off the ship she was going to have to run down a ramp that was in plain view. No way was she going to make it without being spotted. Good thing she had a plan for that. 

Setting up her distraction was easy and took only a moment as she pulled out the device made of odd items from the boxes in her cell. She settled it among the crates closest to the railing steeling herself, pressed the makeshift stopper and made a run for it.


End file.
